Toodle Tale: Main Quest Chapter 4
Opening the Temperate Meadows Gate: Note: You must have first finished all of King Lyra's tasks to blow-up the gate to Temperate Meadows. First you must go to the Temperate Meadows gate. It is located in the screen to the right of King Lyra. This is also the screen that Milo and Linda are in. At the bottom of the screen, on the gate, you will see some dynamite. Click on the dynamite. A pop-up message will appear. It is asking you whether you wish to ignite the the fuse. Click yes. You will see a small explosion. The gate to Temperate Meadows has been blown open. Walk through. Battling Eldroth's Minions: This quest involves battling a horde of toodles. These toodles are in the employ of Eldroth. After defeating all of the minions you will be allowed to go through the gate to Snowville. The Table below has the toodles listed by the order you battle them in. The Number corresponds to the number on the map. This is where the NPC is located. From there on out you will be running into NPCs that look similar to the one pictured below. Every Time that you defeat one you will see a smoky mark where they were standing. Tip: Bring lots of health potions. Note: There is only one path that you can take through Temperate Meadows so there is no way to avoid them. You must battle and defeat all of their toodles to move from screen to screen. '' '' (*) This trial starts with battling the thief's toodles. He has a level 32 Dr No the Disposer and a Spiny Silvertail, but before you can battle the Spiny Silvertail and Vegasaur comes out and attacks the thief. (**) After speaking to Eldroth's Helper you will find out that the minions are on patrol of this area on Eldroth’s orders. (***) Eldroth has a level 88 Vespasaur. This toodle is not unbeatable, but it is extremely strong. Win or lose you may continue on your quest. Battling Eldroth: Eldroth is in possession of a level 88 Vespasaur. This toodle has been known to do over 400 damage in a single attack. To move forward with the main quest you don't have to defeat him, but if you do you will receive some cool items. Because of its strength it is highly unlikely that you will be able to attack first. To win this means that you either have to have a toodle in your possession that has extremely high health, or be a VIPeep. A VIPeep can allow their first toodle to be defeated and then use smoke grenades to keep the Vespasaur from being able to attack for a second time. When battling Eldroth with either method smoke grenades will be your best friend! You should also note before entering into battle that the Vespasaur is a fire toodle. This means that a water toodle will have the most effective hits against him.